Play time is over
by jamiecky
Summary: Wolfram and Harts new terror rises up against his employers. Angel looks for help destroying him from Lindsey. Cordy, Wes and Gunn go to Sunnydale to prepare for battle
1. Default Chapter

PREVIOUSLY ON MY LAST ANGEL FIC  
  
WOLFRAM AND HARTS SENIOR PARTNERS RAISED DREW, WHO TRAPPED ANGEL AND THE GANG IN THE HOTE WITH AN ENCHANTMENT. WHEN ANGEL STOPPED THIS. DREW VISITED THE HOTEL AND HANDED THEM A BEATING. HE STABBED GUNN AND BROKE WESLEYS ARM AND RIBS. WESLEYS GRENADE ATTACK STOPPED DREW BUT HE GOT UP AND LEFT. THRE NEXT DAY ANGEL WENT TO WOLFRAM AND HART AND SENT DREW BACK TO THE SENIOR PARTNERS THROUGH A PORTAL. DREW WAS HELD IN SENIOR PARTNER CUSTODY UNTIL HE BROKE FREE AND RETURNED TO THE REAL WORLD  
  
INT. DEMON BAR. NIGHT  
  
VAMPIRES AND DEMONS ARE SITTING DRINKING AND TALKING  
  
CAMERA: DOOR  
  
THE CAMERA WATCHES AS DREW STEPS IN THE DOOR. THE STARES ARE LESS THAN FRIENDLY AS HE LOOKS LIKE THEM AS HUMAN MEAT  
  
DREW  
  
(LOUDLY) Excuse me everybody  
  
NO ONE ACKNOWLEDGES HIM  
  
DREW  
  
I said excuse me everybody  
  
I expect some attention  
  
A VAMPIRE GETS OUT OF HIS SEAT LOOKING QUITE ANNOYED AT THE DISTURBANCE  
  
DREW  
  
Finally some attention  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Look pal, you ain't  
  
nothing but a hunk of meat  
  
for me and my buddies to feed on  
  
so we'd appreciate it if you  
  
shut up and found  
  
another bar to inhabit  
  
DREW  
  
I think you'd be interested  
  
in my proposition  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
And that is..  
  
DREW  
  
You listen to me,  
  
and you all leave the bar alive  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Have you looked at yourself  
  
in the mirror lately pal?  
  
What are you going to do if  
  
I don't listen  
  
THE REST OF THE CROWD CHEERS THE VAMPIRE  
  
DREW  
  
Oh I don't know  
  
I could do this..  
  
DREW PULLS OUT A CROSS FROM HIS JACKET. IT HAS BEEN SHARPENED INTO A STAKE.  
  
DREW DRIVES THE STAKE INTO HIM JUST WIDE OF HIS HEART  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
(IN PAIN) Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh  
  
DREW  
  
Thats just wide of the heart  
  
but it will still kill you  
  
you see, the cross is burning  
  
your flesh as we speak and  
  
you will soon be reduced to a wreck  
  
of dust.. oops did I say soon, I meant  
  
after a long period of pain...  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Get it out of me  
  
end the pain  
  
DREW  
  
Certainly  
  
HE PUTS HIS HANDS ON THE CROSS BUT THEN MOVES THEM UP TO HIS HEAD.  
  
IN A SWIFT MOVEMENT DREW PULLS HIS HEAD CLEAN OFF AND HE TURNS TO DUST  
  
SOME OF THE DEMONS AND VAMPIRES START TO LOOK CONCERNED. ONE RISES UP AND APPROACHES DREW  
  
DREW  
  
Are we ready to listen  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Theres no way you  
  
come in here killing our kind  
  
and make it out alive  
  
DREW  
  
No there is, did you  
  
not just hear me a minute ago  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
(SURVEYS THE ROOM)  
  
Thirty on one....  
  
DREW  
  
Oooh bad odds... for you  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Your smart mouth will  
  
get you nowhere  
  
DREW  
  
No? Then maybe this will  
  
DREW WALKS TO THE DOOR AND MAKES A HAND GESTURE.  
  
CAMERA: DOOR  
  
THROUGH THE DOOR WATER STARTS POURING IN AT A RAPID VOLUME..  
  
DREW  
  
(HAPPY)  
  
Its holy water!!!  
  
THE WATER STARTS TO BURN THE VAMPIRES AND THEY START TO CRY AND COWER. MANY SCRAMBLE ONTO THEIR TABLES OR THE COUNTER. A FEW ARE SWEPT UP AND TURN TO DUST  
  
DREW  
  
You see it doesn't have  
  
to be like this  
  
A DEMON APPROACHES DREW  
  
DEMON  
  
Holy water.. neat trick  
  
but it does not harm me  
  
DREW  
  
Huh.. oh well  
  
DREW GRABS HIM BY THE NECK AND TWISTS IT BEFORE THROWING HIM INTO THE LIQUOR CABINET BEHIND THE COUNTER  
  
DREW  
  
Are we ready to do business  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Make it stop  
  
DREW  
  
Sure thing  
  
(CALLING OUT)  
  
Can we have the water stopped  
  
OK good...  
  
THE WATER STOPS COMING IN. THE VAMPIRES ARE STILL COWERING ON THEIR TABLES. THE DEMONS ARE STANDING BACK AS THEY DON'T WANT TO GET ON DREWS BAD SIDE.  
  
DREW  
  
That didn't have to happen  
  
but no fear.. if you join me  
  
I can make the pain of holy water  
  
all but go away, the fear of the cross  
  
vanish  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Wh..what do you want  
  
DREW  
  
Well, you guys know  
  
of Angel right, yay high  
  
hair gel, long trenchcoat  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
What of him  
  
DREW  
  
Well I was hired to kill his  
  
friends thus turning him to  
  
the dark side thus giving my  
  
employers Wolram and Hart  
  
a vital edge in the apocalypse..  
  
But ever since the guy drove a sword  
  
through my chest my mood  
  
has taken a little turn for the worse,  
  
not to mention my employers trying  
  
to keep me in hell...  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
So..  
  
DREW  
  
I want him dead  
  
In fact I want them dead  
  
as well, bunch of amateurs.  
  
Hey if theres gonna be an  
  
apocalypse around here I figured  
  
I should be the one running the show  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Angel is hard to kill sir  
  
DREW  
  
But he won't be, not  
  
when you join me... for first  
  
thing is first  
  
and that is to go to Wolram and Hart  
  
and unlock my true powers,  
  
not these human body powers...  
  
then we make our way to the target  
  
FADE OUT  
  
END TEASER 


	2. The gang leave town Angel vs Drew

INT. HYPERION HOTEL. AROUND THE SAME TIME  
  
ANGEL IS SURVEYING THE HOTEL. SOME OF THE PILLARS HAVE BEEN KNOCKED DOWN AND MANY THINGS HAVE BEEN BURNT BUT IT IS STILL HABITABLE. CORDELIA IS THERE WITH HIM.  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So, you gonna look  
  
for a new place now?  
  
ANGEL  
  
(FIRM) No. That would  
  
be a sign to them that  
  
they had won the battle  
  
CORDELIA  
  
But they didn't win...  
  
we stopped him from  
  
killing you, you went to Wolfram  
  
and Hart, destroyed a bit  
  
of that and sent Drew back  
  
to wherever the hell he  
  
came from  
  
ANGEL  
  
He almost killed Gunn and Wes,  
  
He almost killed you  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(UPBEAT) But hey, still standing  
  
And Wes and Gunn are fine.  
  
ANGEL  
  
I should have been there  
  
CORDELIA  
  
You were there and...  
  
(VISION) Ow, Owwwww  
  
ANGEL  
  
Vision?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
No, of course it  
  
is dumbass  
  
SHE SEES DREW AT THE BAR KILLING DEMONS  
  
SHE SEES VAMPIRES IN THE WOLFRAM AND HART BUILDING  
  
SHE SEES MAGIC COMING FROM DREWS HANDS  
  
SHE FALLS TO THE GROUND  
  
ANGEL  
  
(CAUTIOUS) What did you see  
  
CORDELIA  
  
It can't have been right  
  
It didn't, It couldn't  
  
ANGEL  
  
What? What did you see  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Him. Drew  
  
ANGEL  
  
He's back  
  
CORDELIA  
  
And in a bad mood by  
  
the looks of the people he was  
  
killing in that demon bar  
  
ANGEL  
  
Caritas?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
No, It was called Macs, not Caritas  
  
But....  
  
That wasn't the worst part  
  
ANGEL  
  
The worst part..  
  
CORDELIA  
  
The vampires at the bar  
  
they were at Wolfram and Hart  
  
hurting people, Drew had beams coming  
  
from his hands, it was strong  
  
ANGEL  
  
He's building an army,  
  
There must be something in Wolfram  
  
and Hart that He's after  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Maybe something to do  
  
with the big light from his  
  
hands that was killing people  
  
What are we gonna do?  
  
ANGEL  
  
We're not, I am  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Don't be ridiculous  
  
You can't do this alone  
  
ANGEL  
  
I don't think I have a choice  
  
Wesley and Gunn are in no  
  
position to fight  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I can come with you  
  
ANGEL  
  
No! I can't lose the last half of  
  
my team. Get out of town  
  
CORDELIA  
  
But...  
  
ANGEL  
  
Take Wesley and Gunn  
  
with you, leave L.A  
  
I'll call you, We can't fight  
  
this thing like this  
  
Not even I can..  
  
CORDELIA  
  
So why are you staying?  
  
ANGEL  
  
I have to find out what he wants  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Angel..  
  
ANGEL  
  
You should go now  
  
before he gets the chance  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Be careful  
  
ANGEL  
  
I don't think that  
  
can happen now  
  
Get Wes and Gunn  
  
I'm going to pay a visit to the scene  
  
of the crime  
  
CORDELIAWALKS UP THE STAIRS AND ANGEL LEAVES THE HOTEL  
  
CUT TO WESLEY AND GUNNS ROOM. THEY ARE SITTING TOGETHER TALKING A LITTLE WHEN CORDELIA ENTERS LOOKINF SAD  
  
GUNN  
  
Why the long face Cor,  
  
CORDELIA  
  
We're leaving  
  
WESLEY  
  
(CONFUSED) No I think  
  
we have to stay and rest  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I had a vision, Drew is back  
  
and he has more power  
  
WESLEY  
  
Oh no  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Oh yeah  
  
GUNN  
  
So Angel wants us to assemble  
  
now, he picked a bad time  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Angel doesn't want us to  
  
assemble, he wants us to leave  
  
town, right now  
  
WESLEY  
  
Surely he can't fight alone  
  
CORDELIA  
  
He surely can't fight with us  
  
either, I tried to argue otherwise  
  
but Angel thinks we need to recuperate  
  
somewhere where our lives aren't a danger  
  
GUNN  
  
We're going now  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(BEAT) Yeah...  
  
WESLEY  
  
But what is Angel going to do  
  
CORDELIA  
  
All I know is he'll call  
  
us when he knows something  
  
We can keep talking in the car  
  
we have to go now  
  
WEDLEY AND GUNN RISE SLOWLY, OBVIOUSLY STILL HURT BY THEIR WOUNDS AND A LITTLE BY ANGELS DESERTION. THEY ALL SLOWLY WALK OUT THE DOOR AND WE CUT TO  
  
INT. DEMON BAR. EARLY MORNING  
  
ANGEL WALKS IN SLOWLY AND SURVYS THE SCENE.  
  
CAMERA: ROOM SWEEP  
  
THE ROOM STILL HAS LITTLE TRACES OF HOLY WATER LEFT IN IT AS WELL AS THE DEAD BODIES OF SOME DEMONS AND SOME PILES OF DUST.  
  
ANGEL  
  
What a mess  
  
DREW  
  
Why yes it is,  
  
doing business gets harder  
  
especially in an economic recession  
  
But forget about finances, lets  
  
talk about your impending death  
  
ANGEL  
  
Bored... you're too  
  
predictable  
  
DREW  
  
I'm not the one who went  
  
to the crime scene. Seems  
  
like you're aching for a fight  
  
ANGEL  
  
Maybe I am...  
  
Speaking of aching hows your  
  
stomach holding up?  
  
DREW LIFTS UP HIS BUSINESS SHIRT AND THERE IS A GAPING RED HOLE THERE  
  
DREW  
  
Not too bad.  
  
ANGEL  
  
What do you want in  
  
my city...  
  
DREW  
  
Its destrcution, their destruction  
  
ANGEL  
  
Wolfram and Hart?  
  
DREW  
  
Inquisitive aren't we?  
  
No self respecting "bad guy"  
  
gives away his plan to the supreguy  
  
Enough talk, now its time to hurt you  
  
DREW WALKS TOWARDS ANGEL AND HITS HIM. HE GOES HURTLING ACROSS THE ROOM ONTO A TABLE  
  
DREW  
  
And just think once  
  
my powers are restored  
  
this will be even more fun  
  
DREW COMES TOWARDS HIS BODY AGAIN. ANGEL FLIPS OVER HIM AND RUNS FOR THE DOOR  
  
ANGEL  
  
We'll meet again  
  
DREW  
  
No doubt about it  
  
tomorrow the fun begins  
  
be there...  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


	3. Drew finds Cordy Wes and Gunn Cordy dest...

INT. ROADS. DAY  
  
CORDELIA WESLEY AND GUNN ARE IN THE CAR SITTING SILENTLY TRYING TO BRING UP SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT. CORDELIA IS DRIVING  
  
GUNN  
  
So where we headed  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I have no idea, He said  
  
get out of L.A.  
  
WESLEY  
  
What does he think he can  
  
all by himself, If like you  
  
said Drew is going to be at Wolfram  
  
and Hart with many vampires  
  
what is Angel going to do  
  
he won't be able to defeat them  
  
GUNN  
  
Maybe he won't even try  
  
CORDELIA AND WESLEY  
  
What??  
  
GUNN  
  
Like you said, if he's doing something  
  
at Wolfram and Hart maybe he wants to  
  
get there first  
  
WESLEY  
  
And by doing so preventing  
  
Drew from doing whatever he does  
  
CORDELIA  
  
If he can even stop him  
  
God.. I'm exhausted, you wanna  
  
make a rest stop  
  
WESLEY  
  
Do you think thats  
  
wise.. if Angel told us to  
  
get out of town quickly  
  
he must have a reason  
  
GUNN  
  
How bad could it be  
  
I'm hungry anyway  
  
just go get a coffee or something from  
  
that next truck stop  
  
WESLEY  
  
Maybe we shouldn't  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Sorry Wes, I'm in  
  
control of the car and I say  
  
we have a truck stop coffee, no  
  
matter how much it tastes like  
  
lighter fluid...  
  
THEY KEEP DRIVING  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. TRUCK STOP. AROUND THE SAME TIME  
  
WE SEE WHAT LOOKS TO BE THE MANAGER LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW AT THE CAR AND PICKING UP THE PHONE  
  
MANAGER  
  
Convertible, black  
  
DREW  
  
Don't you know the model?  
  
MANAGER  
  
I aint good with car models  
  
but the description of the people  
  
inside fits it well  
  
What do you want me to do  
  
assemble the team?  
  
DREW  
  
Yes.. Kill them  
  
MANAGER  
  
Yes sir...  
  
THE MANAGER PUTS DOWN THE PHONE AND HIS ARM TURNS INTO A SWORD. ITS OBVIOUS THAT HES NOT HUMAN  
  
MANAGER  
  
We have our targets coming  
  
act like humans  
  
PATRON  
  
Its difficult, this human skin  
  
displeases me  
  
MANAGER  
  
It should only take a minute  
  
to kill them  
  
HE STARTS TO WALK OUTSIDE. THE CAR PULLS IN  
  
MANAGER  
  
Greetings, what brings you  
  
all the way out here so early  
  
in the day?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Leaving town...  
  
MANAGER  
  
And you need the jolt of coffee,  
  
sounds like most travellers  
  
YOu need the gas filled to  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(PLEASED) Yeah sure  
  
WESLEY  
  
I'll stay here and guard the car  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(DOESNT CARE)  
  
Yeah sure Wes you do that  
  
GUNN  
  
I'm a go inside, see you in ten  
  
WESLEY  
  
Yeah sure  
  
CORDELIA AND GUNN WALK INSIDE TO THE DINER AREA  
  
MANAGER  
  
Holidaying are ya?  
  
WESLEY  
  
No, just got tired of L.A  
  
life, change of pace is whats needed  
  
MANAGER  
  
I hear that, thats why I moved  
  
out here yars ago, enjoy my serenity  
  
WESLEY  
  
Don't we all  
  
THE MANAGER FILLS THE TANK UP. WESLEY STANDS BY THE CAR AND WAITS. THE CAMERA MOVES INTO THE DINER WHERE CORDELIA AND GUNN ARE ORDERNG A COFFEE  
  
DINER STAFFER  
  
There you go  
  
two coffees  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Oh thank god, I'm dying  
  
for a drink  
  
GUNN  
  
I hear that...  
  
DINER STAFFER  
  
So... where ya headed  
  
CORDELIA  
  
We really don't know  
  
You see I think we may head in  
  
the general..  
  
THE STAFFERS LOOK GETS BORED QUICKLY. HE RAISES HIS HANDS  
  
DINER STAFFER  
  
We can kill em now right  
  
PATRON  
  
I think so  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Excuse me?  
  
DINER STAFFER  
  
Get them..  
  
THE MEMBERS OF THE DINER GET UP AND TRY TO ATTACK GUNN AND CORDELIA. GUNN TAKES TWO DOWN AND CORDELIA IS HITTING ONE  
  
GUNN  
  
(SHOUTING TO CORDELIA)  
  
We need to get out of here  
  
CORDELIA  
  
You think  
  
GUNN  
  
Make a run!  
  
I'll hold them off  
  
CORDELIA RUNS OUT THE DOOR WHILE GUNN IS FIGHTING. HE HAS A LITTLE TROUBLE WITH HIS WOUND BUT STILL DOES OK.  
  
WE CUT TO CORDELIA COMING OUT TO WES. THE MANAGER LOOKS SURPRISED TO SEE CORDELIA. CORDELIA LOOKS SCARED  
  
WESLEY  
  
Cordelia whats going on?  
  
CORDELIA  
  
(TO THE MANAGER) Your patrons  
  
are trying to kill us  
  
MANAGER  
  
(UNENTHUSED) And they failed...  
  
lousy bums  
  
WESLEY  
  
Cordelia get in the car!  
  
THE MANAGERS ARM BECOMES A SWORD AGAIN AND HE SLASHES AT WESLEY WHO DUCKS AND HITS HIM IN THE FACE.  
  
WESLEY KNOCKS HIM DOWN AND GETS IN THE DRIVERS SEAT. HE STARTS THE CAR UP AND BEGINS TO REVERSE  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What about Gunn  
  
WESLEY  
  
He'll make it...  
  
Look in the back seat.. get  
  
out the weapons  
  
CORDELIA  
  
What weapons?  
  
WESLEY  
  
I took provisions  
  
in case something happened  
  
THEY START MOVING WHEN GUNN RUNS OUT THE DINER. HE GOES FOR THE CAR BUT THE MANAGER GETS UP. THE INHABITANTS OF THE DINER RUSH OUT AFTER GUNN  
  
WESLEY  
  
Use the weapons!!!  
  
CORDELIA  
  
I'm trying!  
  
BEFORE SHE PULLS BACK UP GUNN ROLLS UNDER THE MANAGER AND JUMPS IN THE BACK SEAT OF THE CAR. THEY START DRIVING AWAY RAPIDLY BUT THE DEMONS START CHASING  
  
WESLEY  
  
Cordy NOW!!!  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Got it!!  
  
CORDY COMES BACK UP WITH AN ASSAULT SHOTGUN IN HER HANDS AND FIRES IT AT THE GAS TANK. IT HITS AND THE PETROL STATION IS SENT INTO THE AIR BY A VIOLENT EXPLOSION, SWEEPING UP THEIR PURSUERS  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Where did you get all this  
  
stuff Wes...  
  
WESLEY  
  
From Virginias fathers house,  
  
when we used to date.  
  
GUNN  
  
These toys are pretty cool  
  
But do you think we're safe  
  
WESLEY  
  
The truck stop is gone  
  
we are for now, (TO CORDELIA)  
  
No more pit stops...  
  
CORDELIA  
  
Don't look at me, Gunn  
  
wanted to as well.  
  
FADE OUT 


	4. Wolfram and Hart massacre

INT. WOLFRAM AND HART. DAY  
  
THE SECURITY ROOM IS THE SETTING. A LONE GUARD SITS SIPPING COFFEE WATCHING THE MONITORS. THE SHAMAN VAMPIRE DETECTOR IS SITTING IDLY.  
  
THE CEILING MAKES A SOUND. THE GUARD GETS UP AND STARES AT IT. THE PANEL DISSAPEARS AND ANGEL DROPS DOWN.  
  
GUARD  
  
You're not authorised to be in here  
  
ANGEL  
  
Why do you think I came through  
  
the ceiling  
  
ANGEL HITS HIM ON ThE CONTROL PANEL AND KNOCKS HIM DOWN. THE SHAMAN WAKES UP BUT ANGEL PULLS OUT AN AXE AND PUTS IT THROUGH HIS HEAD  
  
ANGEL  
  
PICKS UP THE GUARD  
  
Tell me how to disable security  
  
GUARD  
  
Why?  
  
ANGEL  
  
Two reasons, one someones  
  
coming and I need my full fight power  
  
second, cos other wise that axe will come  
  
out of the shamans head and make its  
  
way into you  
  
GUARD  
  
You can't fool me, your the  
  
vampire with a soul, you wouldn't kill me  
  
ANGEL  
  
The fear on your person tells me  
  
you think differently, but if you really  
  
want some proof..  
  
ANGEL PICKS THE AXE OUT OF THE SHAMANS HEAD AND PULLS IT ABOVE HIS SHOULDER. THE GUARD COWERS  
  
GUARD  
  
OK OK I'll talk  
  
ANGEL  
  
Good... shut it down  
  
Then I advise you get the hell out  
  
of this building, take your friends with you  
  
GUARD  
  
Whats gonna happen  
  
ANGEL IS LOOKING AT THE MONITOR AND VAMPIRES FLOOD IN AND ATTACK THE EMPLOYEES  
  
ANGEL  
  
Its already happening  
  
GUARD  
  
(LOOKING) Oh my god,  
  
they're going to kill them!  
  
I can't disable security...  
  
ANGEL  
  
(GRABS THE GUY) If you don't  
  
then I can't fight, then you'll all die  
  
GUARD  
  
What makes you so confident  
  
ANGEL  
  
Hey, I've done it before  
  
Now turn security off  
  
GUARD  
  
(FLICKS SOME BUTTONS)  
  
Done..  
  
ANGEL  
  
Get away from here  
  
Its not safe anymore, leave L.A.  
  
GUARD  
  
But...  
  
ANGEL  
  
(LOSING HIS PATIENCE) Just go!  
  
THE GUARD RUNS TO THE DOOR. HE SWINGS IT OPEN BUT DREW IS STANDING THERE IN A SMART LOOKING BUSINESS SUIT  
  
DREW  
  
Just in time, I'd like  
  
to report a concern about security..  
  
HE SNAPS HIS NECK AND HE FALLS TO THE FLOOR. ANGEL DOESN'T MAKE A FACE  
  
DREW  
  
Its not working...  
  
(NOTICES ANGEL)  
  
Say.. you're the one  
  
who disabled the cameras for me,  
  
good work.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Lets settle this  
  
DREW  
  
Maybe we should....  
  
Suppose your gonna get  
  
all righteous on me for killing that  
  
"innocent"  
  
ANGEL  
  
He was an idiot..  
  
he had the chance to leave  
  
DREW  
  
Ooohh Dark personality,  
  
I like that, maybe the death of your friends  
  
will add to that  
  
ANGEL  
  
(ANGRY)  
  
What?  
  
DREW  
  
They made a pit stop about  
  
2 hours ago, my guys should be  
  
serving them in the breakfast now  
  
ANGEL THRUSTS AT HIM WITH HIS FIST. DREW GRABS IT AND TWISTS BEFORE KICKING HIM INTO THE CONTROL PANEL.  
  
DREW  
  
Whoah there bucko..  
  
don't get ahead of yourself yet  
  
The fight comes soon  
  
Now if you would  
  
Excuse me I have an appointment  
  
with the senior partners  
  
ANGEL IS IN PAIN AND HARDLY SPEAKS. DREW DUSTS OFF HIS SUIT AND WALKS OUT THE CAMERA FOLLOWS DREW. HE IS WALKING THROUGH THE CORRIDORS AND PEOPLE HAVE NO IDEA WHATS GOING ON. THERE ARE A FEW FIRES AND DEAD PEOPLE. A SUIT APPROACHES  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Mr McClure sir, whats going on  
  
DREW  
  
I'm sorry thats senior partner only  
  
information... if you make it to the  
  
next board meeting, heck even through this  
  
coming day I may get back to you  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Get through this day sir?  
  
DREW  
  
Really have to run  
  
DREW PULLS A DAGGER OUT AND STABS HIM WITH IT. HE IS ABOUT TO FALL TO THE FLOOR BUT ON THE WAY DOWN DREW GRABS HIM AND CRACKS HIS NECK. HE THEN THROWS THE BODY THROUGH A WALL.  
  
DREW  
  
How could you ever get tired  
  
of killing people..  
  
HE KEEPS WALKING TO THE END OF THE CORRIDOR AND GETS TO AN ELEVATOR. HE  
MEETS UP WITH SOME VAMPIRES  
  
DREW  
  
Hows it going?  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Excellent sir, its like  
  
a feast..  
  
DREW  
  
Don't get to full now  
  
I have big plans for this whole city  
  
I really have to run now  
  
HE GETS IN THE ELEVATOR. THE VAMPIRE RUNS OFF WITH LOOK OF GLEE ON HIS FACE.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. SECURITY ROOM. 10 MINUTES LATER  
  
ANGEL HAS PICKED HIMSELF UP FROM THE SECURITY CONSOLE. HE LOOKS A LITTLE HURT BUT HE ALSO LOOKS READY TO DISH OUT SOME PAIN HIMSELF  
  
HE WALKS OUT AND INTO THE CORRIDOR WHERE DEAD BODIES ARE STREWN ABOUT. A VAMPIRE IS FEEDING OFF THE DEAD SUIT THAT DREW KILLED. ANGEL WALKS UP TO HIM  
  
ANGEL  
  
(GRABS AND SLAMS HIM INTO WALL)  
  
Where is he  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
(SMARTLY) Wheres who  
  
ANGEL  
  
(SLAMS HIM AGAIN)  
  
You know who I want  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
Why would I tell you  
  
ANGEL  
  
Cos I can put you in a world of pain  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
I feel, nor fear no pain  
  
he taught us to refrain  
  
ANGEL  
  
Well I'll just try harder  
  
ANGEL PULLS OUT A CROSS AND SLAMS IT INTO HIS CHEST AND HOLDS IT THERE. THE VAMPIRE ISN'T FAZED AND MAKES NO EXPRESSION  
  
VAMPIRE  
  
You'll have to try harder  
  
than that soul boy  
  
ANGEL IS ANGRY AND RAMS A STAKE THROUGH HIS HEART. HE FADES TO DUST  
  
ANGEL  
  
I can find him without you.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LILAH AND SOME ASSCOCIATES ARE TRYING TO FIGHT OFF VAMPIRES  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
What are we gonna do!  
  
LILAH  
  
We have to get out of here  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
Whats going on!  
  
LILAH  
  
Its Drew... He escaped from  
  
the senior partners  
  
W&H SUIT  
  
WHy come back  
  
LILAH  
  
To get whats his  
  
A VAMPIRE COMES AT LILAH BUT A SMALL EXPLOSION COMES THROUGH THE CORRIDOR AND FLAMES THE VAMPIRE. LILAH IS SWEPT UP INTO A BOARD ROOM  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. SENIOR PARTNERS OFFICE. A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
THE ELEVATOR STOPS AND DREW GETS OUT. HE WALKS DOWN THE CORRIDOR AND TO THE OFFICE DOOR WHERE TWO GUARDS ARE SITUATED  
  
GUARDS  
  
You do not have authorised  
  
entry to be in here  
  
DREW  
  
(LAUGHS) I know that  
  
why do you think I massacred  
  
half the building  
  
HE CRACKS ONES NECK. THE OTHER SWIPES AT HIM WITH AN AXE BUT DREW HITS HIM AND TAKES IT BEFORE REVERSING IT ONTO THE GUARD. HE FALLS TO THE GROUND. DREW KNOCKS ON THE DOOR AND WALKS IN.  
  
INSIDE IS A MAN SITTING INSIDE A COMFY BUSINESS CHAIR.  
  
DREW  
  
Ahh the human form  
  
SENIOR PARTNER  
  
There are only so many  
  
work experience kids you  
  
can frighten with my last form  
  
So, I believe you have an appointment  
  
DREW  
  
That is correct  
  
I am here to suck your soul out  
  
SENIOR PARTNER  
  
Is that so..  
  
DREW  
  
Unfortunately yes, you  
  
see in my short time working  
  
at the company I have realised that  
  
the firm is not doing enough to make  
  
a killing, financially or apocalypticlly  
  
SENIOR PARTNER  
  
There is a time and place  
  
for everything  
  
DREW  
  
And I don't have the patience  
  
for waiting  
  
SENIOR PARTNER  
  
You will fail in your efforts  
  
DREW  
  
Well we'll just have to see  
  
DREW WALKS OVER TO HIM AND SINKS HIS HANDS INTO HIS CHEST. THE SENIOR PARTNER DOESN'T BAT AN EYELID. HE DOESN'T SEEM TO CARE HIS SOUL IS BEING SUCKED OUT  
  
DREWS EYES TURN READ AND BOLTS COME INTO HIS ARMS. THE SENIOR PARTNER DROPS DEAD.  
  
DREW PULLS OUT HIS ARMS AND HIS EYES GO BACK TO NORMAL. HE SLICKS HIS HAIR AND WALKS OUT. SHUTTING THE DOOR. HE PRESSES THE BUTTON FOR THE ELEVATOR UPWARDS.  
  
THE ELEVATOR OPENS AND ANGEL IS IN THERE.  
  
DREW  
  
Your too late  
  
ANGEL  
  
Its never too late  
  
ANGEL SWINGS AN AXE AT HIM. DREW CATCHES THE BLADE AND TWISTS IT. THE AXE BENDS BEFORE HE FLICKS IT OUT HIS HANDS. ANGEL LOOKS SHOCKED.  
  
DREW  
  
I got the powers  
  
HE HITS ANGEL WHO GOES FLYING OUT OF THE ELEVATOR DOWN THE HALL.  
  
DREW  
  
Good punch strength  
  
ANGEL  
  
Hows your reflexes  
  
ANGEL QUICKLY PICKS UP A GUARDS AXE ANF FLINGS IT. DREW STARES AT IT, PALMS OUTSTRETCHED. A GREEN BEAM COMES OUT AND BLOWS THE AXE TO SMITHEREENS. HE THEN FIRES A RED BEAM. IT HITS ANGEL WHO HURTLES THROUGH THE SENIOR PARTNERS OFFICE DOOR.  
  
DREW  
  
Reflexes are good...  
  
Theres no way you can stop me  
  
now, senior partners dead, didn't  
  
even put up a fight. Wonder why?  
  
Well anyway I'm late for my meeting  
  
with the whole destroy L.A thing.  
  
DREW GETS IN THE ELEVATOR. ANGEL RUNS IN TO HIT HIM BUT DREW GRABS HIM AND THROWS HIM THROUGH THE ELEVATOR ROOF AND UP MANY STOREYS. THE CAMERA STAYS ON ANGEL AND WE SEE HIM OPEN UP AN ELEVATOR DOOR TRYING TO GET AWAY FROM DREW.  
  
ANGEL IS IN A CORRIDOR THAT IS BURNING AND FILLED WITH CORPSES. THE VAMPIRES APPEAR TO BE GONE. ANGEL IS BLEEDING AND IN CONSIDERABLE PAIN. HE LIMPS INTO AN OFFICE. THE FLOOR CRACKS WITH EACH STEP HE TAKES. IT ISN'T TOO STABLE.  
  
INSIDE THE OFFICE WE SEE LILAH WITH A CORPSE AND A DYING GUY.  
  
LILAH  
  
Angel? Did Drew tear you  
  
a new one.. I'd be happy  
  
if I wasn't in mortal peril  
  
ANGEL  
  
(ANGRY)  
  
HE GRABS LILAH  
  
Look I am not in the mood  
  
to exchange banter with enemies  
  
I am in the mood for finding the senior  
  
partners and killing the bastard who killed my friends  
  
LILAH  
  
He must have killed the partners by now  
  
ANGEL  
  
Dont play dumb with me  
  
You wanna make it out alive you  
  
tell me how to set up a meet with them  
  
You don't expect me to believe that  
  
the one human was running Wolfram and Hart  
  
I know they must have something to do with this  
  
LILAH  
  
I really don't know much about the senior partners  
  
ANGEL  
  
The fact that you steal files tells me otherwise  
  
THE FLOOR BEGINS TO FRACTURE. THE PART LILAH IS STANDING ON FALLS A COUPLE OF CENTIMETRES. SHE FALLS TO THE FLOOR.  
  
ANGEL  
  
Tell me now!  
  
LILAH  
  
We don't have time now  
  
ANGEL  
  
We have the time!  
  
SHE FISHES IN HER PURSE AND PULLS OUT A BLUE ADDRESS BOOK.  
  
SHE TOSSES IT TO ANGEL  
  
LILAH  
  
Go to the address, you  
  
may be able to find out there  
  
ANGEL  
  
You sure  
  
LILAH  
  
I...  
  
THE FLOOR CRACKS AND SHE FALLS THROUGH. THE WHOLE PLACE STARTS FALLING APART. ANGEL RUNS OUT THE DOOR AND DOWN THE EMERGENCY EXIT STAIRS. HE FINDS A SEWER EXIT AND DROPS THROUGH.  
  
HE BREATHES DEEPLY AND CLUTCHES HIS CHEST. HE OPENS THE ADDRESS BOOK WHICH READS:  
  
LINDSEY MCDONALD  
  
112 Carters st  
  
HE LAUGHS TO HIMSELF AND THEN COLLAPSES TO THE GROUND  
  
FADE OUT  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ 


End file.
